


baby hotline(Breaky,Froger)

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie, Bottom Roger, Deaf!Roger, M/M, Multi, Other, Top Brian, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Roger Taylor has been deaf since birth,he learned to do magic and to talk.he knows sign language as well.he soon meets three other people with the same magic skills.Freddie can read minds. and levitateJohn can also read mindsBrian can shapeshift.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Roger_ ' _s p.o.v_

Hi,i'm Roger Taylor and i'm Deaf.I'm 22 and i've been deaf since birth,i can speak but not well.For me,the talking from others comes out muffled,i can lip read and understand sign language.I also can do a bit of Black magic,i'm a mind reader but its hard to understand sometimes.

It started when my mother was pregnant with me,when i was born July twenty sixth 1949.

As i grew up,my mother would neglect me as did my dad.My sister clare didn't think much to me either because i'm deaf. Then there was school,i was bullied a lot and met my childhood best friend.Brian May.he's been there for me,i lived in Kings Lynn,i moved out of my parents place when i was 20.

I've been living with Brian since.

We met two others through our time of being friends.Freddie and John,Freddie being able to read minds and levitate,Brian is a shapeshifter,John can also read minds.

Its been hard for me,i can't understand anything,i'll tend to be alone in my room upset and crying,smashing photos against the wall and end up with cuts down my hands.

I can't handle it.Brian's there for me,love and care all the time,i'm thankful for it.


	2. teasing

_Roger_ ' _s p.o.v_

So far,its been hell.I've been teased by Freddie,Brian's tried to stop him." _That_ ' _s IT!_ ",i signed in pure anger,Brian translates for me." _i_ ' _ve had enough Freddie,quit the teasing or i am moving out!_ ",i sign,Brian wraps his arm around me again translating.Freddie scoffs."i'm not teasing",he said,i look to Brian." _what?_ ",i sign," _he_ ' _s not teasing is what he said_ ",Brian signs,i nodded and hugged Brian.

I went off to my room.i smash again another photo of me,Freddie,John and Brian,i fell to the floor in tears,Freddie's teasing is getting out of hand,i know when he's talking about me.I had my door shut.Brian knew to leave me alone when i'm like this,John would try to help but it works sometimes.

I sat on my bed,bandaged my left hand and sighed.i look to my door,i flip off Freddie,"I'm sorry",he said,i lip read him,i nodded.

Like i said before i can talk,not well.

February 12th 1970s

I lay in bed,not wanting to get up my hands full of cuts same with my arms."Roger?",Brian says,i don't hear him,i'm deaf haha.

he tilts my chin,i shove him away and turned over to not face him.he touched my back,i slap him as a warning," _don_ ' _t wanna be touched_ ",i signed,he nods and gives me a quick hug.I got up and put on a grey hoodie and black joggers with my fluffy socks,i brushed my teeth and changed my bandages on my wrists and hands.

I didn't eat breakfast."morning",John says,i nodded,i read his lips.Freddie was in the room,i grabbed a feather and tickled his nose with it,i grin when he looks at me."blondie",he said,I raised my eyebrow at him,he shook his head and wrote it down," _bitch_ ",i wrote.

Brian walks up behind me,i felt his arms around me," _oh hi_ ",i sign,"mm hi",he said into my hair.

he kisses my cheek."do you want breakfast?",he asked,i lip read him,i nodded and let him make it.Freddie and John soon join us.Brian makes a romantic breakfast." _awe to kind"_ ,i signed to him,he rolls his eyes and i ate breakfast.I was thinking about telling Freddie or asking him to be my boyfriend.John smirks at me,Freddie didn't know.

I tap Freddie on the shoulder." _my room please_ ",i signed,Brian translates.he nods.We walk to my room and shut the door,i try to speak but it comes out as a stutter."F Freddie w will y you b be m my b boyfriend?",i asked stuttering despite my deafness.

He nods with a smile,we hug and kiss.I kiss him again.He smirks at me as i ran from my room and hid behind the sofa in the living room.I saw Freddie with a grin.i felt a pull on my shirt." _FREDDIE!_ ",i signed to him,this time he understood.

he kisses me in front of the other two." _don_ ' _t_ ",i said."awe",he said into my neck.I looked to Brian and John snogging,i tap Freddie and point to Brian and John."finally",Freddie said,i was thinking of getting a hearing aid.I have one,i don't use it,i go and put it in,i wince at the high pitch noise.

i get it right and walked out,hearing everything now.I can't handle yelling.

"hey",Freddie said.I still can't hear that well with it,i took it out and threw it to the wall.

Freddie took me into his arms," _get off_ ",sign.i had taught Freddie some sign language.he shook his head.We kiss again.


	3. Moving house and using magic

_Roger_ ' _s p.o.v_

Since a few weeks have passed,we're all thinking of moving into one bigger house to have more space and space for Brian's badgers.Freddie's cats,Johns amps and his electrical stuff.My other stuff.

I'm sat in my room,i have a picture of me my older brother(Ben Hardy since Roger and Ben look alike).I missed Ben.I left them a note to say i was going to see Ben,he still lives with out parents,they wont let him leave.I walk there and knocked,who answers?Ben.I smile as he picks me up." _missed you_ ",i signed"missed you too",he said,kissing my cheek mid way through of what he said.

we hugged.Ben knows sign language.I saw mum and dad,Ben puts me down as Clare walks in,mum and dad of course still tease me for being deaf." _father_ ",i signed.i look to clare" _bitch_ ",i sign to her,giving her the finger.Dad slaps me across the face,i can read minds and levitate from time to time,i learnt it from Freddie.

I smirked and levitate.Dad looked shocked so did mom,i move away.Dad grabbed my ankle and pulled me down,i fell and hit my head and i think i broke a tooth." _arse_ ",i signed.I walked out."ROGER!",Ben said,i can hear but its muffled.he puts a hand on my shoulder,i had teared up,he kisses my cheek.I had called Brian to get me.

I saw his car pull up as Ben kept himself around me.Brian walks to us." _my brother_ ",i signed." _see ya Benji_ ",sign.He pouts.I hug him.he kisses my cheek.I get into Brian's car,i can speak since i was taught as a one year old.It will come out as a stutter as i learn to talk more. 

" _whats happened?_ ",Brian signs" _dad slapped me_ ",i sign,he nods.Brian took us home,I told Ben its alright if he visits us.I can talk just limiting the stutter.I went to me and Freddie's room,i flip the light on and caught him with another guy.John stood there.

I slapped Freddie and pulled him off the bed."b bitch!",i stuttered slightly."GET OUT!",John roared at the guy,that guy ran out,we corner Freddie,"Get up",John said,Freddie had already put on boxers and sweatpants with a hoodie."why?",i asked,i was speaking clearly,i had taught myself to talk.

"how could you?!",i said to him,i ran out in tears,i went to Brian's room and pound on the door,he took me into his arms."shh roggie,whats up?",he asked,"F Freddie,h he cheated!",i said.

I wiped my tears."i'm sure he didn't mean to",Brian said,"Fuck it",i said.I walked to Freddie and punched him in the face." _I'm leaving!_ ",i signed.I ran put the door and to Ben's place,he had recently bought a flat.I knock on the door,"Oh roggie",he said."come in",he said,i do."whats happened?",he asked,"b boyfriend ch cheated",i stuttered"oh rog,i'm sure you'll find someone else",he said.

i understand what he said.Freddie cheated on me,how could he!?

i wiped the tears away and stayed in Ben's hold,he rubs my back."its alright"he said into my neck.

_ Three days later _

I went out drinking and sat alone at the bar,i was looking to get laid.Freddie walks in and i look away from,he's guilty,he knows it.I kept drinking that night,i had two shots and a glass of water,i sat there alone.One girl walks up to me,i accept,we go back to her place.

That night was the best night,getting laid by a girl.Its nothing new.I got her name. Dominique.

_ The next day,February 28th(No leap year) _

I'm at home,in my room,door shut,i had just woken up and slashed my hand accidentally on a glass.A knock on the door startles me,i felt the vibration of it.I open the door,i'm in my T shirt and jeans.I had already brushed my teeth,"w what?",i stutter"i'm sorry rog",Freddie said,i looked at him and flipped him off."fuck off",i hissed."since when do you talk?",he asked,"since i taught myself!",i said to him.

"i've got a date",i said.i put on my nice hoodie since i had a little cold and i put on my blue fade jeans with my best white trainers.I got going since i was meeting Dominique at the bar.I walk in and see her sat at the bar,"hey Dom",i said,we kiss.

"hey",she said."how's the boys?",she asked."shit heads",i said.i lip read.

"ever since Freddie cheated,i can't be around him,speak of the devil moment",i said as Freddie walks in,i glare at him,he looks to me,Shit he's been crying."i'll be back",i said,i ran to Freddie,"Freddie!",i said,"look at me",i said.he shoves me away,I grab his wrist.

"No",i said firmly."look at me please",i beg,he does,i wiped his tears."Freddie",i said,i knew he had been beat up."fucking hell",i said.i hug him,"careful",he said into my neck,i nodded."whats happened?",i asked,he wrote it down,i nodded and hugged him again.

i let him sit with me and Dom,i didn't want Freddie going out of my sight for the evening.

I kept my eye out for men trying to go for Freddie until one tried it,"get away from him",i hissed."roger don't",Freddie muttered,i heard it but muffled.

"leave him alone",i said to the guy."who are you to be talking to me pretty lady",he said,i scoffed,i'm a man."Not a lady,i'm a guy",i said.i slapped the guy and knee'd him in the balls."leave us alone",i said.Freddie almost interviens.I raise my eyebrow at him,he sat back down,"I'll deal with it",i said.Dom was annoyed."Dom if you don't like it,leave",i said,"Gladly",she said,"i never liked you",i said.

She left."i'm sorry",i said to Freddie,he hugs me.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry not writing this book anymore,i just can't.Probably will write a Breaky book or a Maylor book.


End file.
